exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shura Antasia
Shura Antasia is an ordinary young man with an exceptional determination. Story A Ordinary Hero Shura was born from a father who disappeared quickly and an unknown mother, and was warned about the Rozenkreuz family. He had to grow by himself and learn on his own, and eventually managed to attend to the prestigious Beaudin High School. There, he met Nirvana Campbell, Rose Dumatin and Juliet Abberline. He also met Romeo Rozenkreuz who developed somewhat of a one-sided rivalry with him. When an occasion to go to the Moon in a massive project for Lunar conquest presents iself, Shura attempted to present himself and, due to Nirvana's help, managed to succeed in the trials needed to participate in the expedition, helping Juliet in turn with succeeding. Thanking Nirvana, Shura went home, only to be attacked by a monstrous shadow. Only Nirvana's help through a blood transfusion prevented Shura from dying from a loss of bodily fluids. Soaring Hopes The day after, Shura, taken care of by Nirvana, assists to Sigmund Rozenkreuz's demonstrations of power, and is threatened by a strangely wounded Romeo, then goes to the launching base alongside the other winners, Nirvana, Rose and Juliet. The four are guided by Raka Hestia, who then speaks with Nirvana after Rose shows a seemingly increased interest in Shura. When Shura and Rose return to the apartment, they see Juliet attacked by a black shadow similar to the one that attacked him. Shura dashes to help Juliet and with Rose's help as well as strangely enhanced abilities, defeats the creature and forces it to run away. He then comforts Juliet who confesses her feelings for him, and he does the same, taking care of her for the night. Revelations Pression from Sigmund after something happened to his son forces Raka to accelerate the process and lift-off at dawn, when the shuttle is barely repaired. The five passengers are then attacked and interrupted by two mysterious women, Hecatia and Avatea, who reveal themselves as Lunareans. However, Nirvana pleads for discussion and the group is briefly tolerated in one of the Moon's outer cities. Shura learns that Nirvana is the result of a product called Hourai that granted her a perfect body, and that blood transfert granted him part of her abilities. He also learns that Juliet is of Lunarean descent and that Rose was an agent of Raka, another Lunarean, sent to watch over Nirvana and now him as well. He also learns about the threats of Tsukuyomi, who controlled Romeo under the guise of a dark shadow, and SIN, a world-destroying mech. A Hero's Purpose Shura attempts at first to cage Tsukuyomi within his own body, but he is denied this as his body possesses Hourai, which would allow Tsukuyomi to regenerate. He powerlessly watches as Rose absorbs Tsukuyomi within her, only to ask Juliet to connect their minds and to help Rose fight Tsukuyomi from within, allowing her to emerge victorious. Shura then helps Juliet with facing her adoptive father Theophilius Abberline and allows her to accept her new identity as Omoikane. He then helps Nirvana with covering Juliet while the latter enters SIN's core to stop it, copying SIN's properties and using them against itself. Victorious but stumbling, taking Juliet into her arms, he escapes the platform, wounded and tired but finally truly feeling alive. Appearance Shura is a frail young man with grey hair, possessing a slight purple hue, as well as deep, greyish-purple eyes. He often wears grey clothing and a signature scarf. Personailty Shura is altruistic and kind to those around him, and considers helping others his purpose in life. Having nothing much to live for by himself, he instead chooses to search for a meaning of life in others' lives. Without a family or a true aim, he keeps living without knowing why, hiding those worries with a somewhat fake smile, while still being sincere about his feelings. Shura feels equally powerful emotions for Juliet, Nirvana and Rose and attempts to balance his emotional life with all three of them. Whether those feelings are love, altruistic attachment or devotion is ambiguous, but all three explanations are probably at least partly true. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: He possesses high-level physical abilities after being injected with Nirvana's blood, his cells acting as a unique third derived form of Hourai. * Enhanced Adaptation: Shura's H3/0 cells allow him to quickly adapt to his environment, copying his enemies and allies' abilities in order to benefit from accelerated learning and thus quickly overcome dangers. Storylines * Moonlight Nirvana features Shura as a deuteragonist. Trivia * Shura's names is a play on Asuras, the weakest of japanese demigods, and the english world "assurance". * As Moonlight Nirvana is inspired by traditional Visual Novel narration, Shura is a spin on the classic Visual Novel "harem protagonist" - slightly inept, somewhat lacking in personality and highly altruistic. However, unlike such protagonists, Shura's unique willpower despite his empty demeanor refuses to follow a single "route" and instead chooses to save all three girls in his single path. * Shura shares his cells properties - H3/0 - with Nami Harumageddon who possesses similar adaptation abilities. Category:Character Category:Interra